Subtract. $\dfrac{3}{4} - \dfrac{6}{12} = $
Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\dfrac{3}{4}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}$ $\dfrac{3}{4}-\dfrac{6}{12}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${4}$ $4, {8}, \underline{12}, 16$ $12}$ $ \underline{12}, 24, 36$ The least common denominator is ${12}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $12$. ${\dfrac{3}{4}}=\dfrac{{3} \times {3}}{{4} \times {3}} = {\dfrac{9}{12}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{9}{12}} - \dfrac{6}{12}}$. $\dfrac{9}{12}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}$ $\dfrac{9}{12} - \dfrac{6}{12}$ $=\dfrac{{9}-6}}{12}$ $= \dfrac{3}{12}$ ${\dfrac{3}{4}} - \dfrac{6}{12}} = \dfrac{3}{12}$ We can also write $\dfrac{3}{12}$ as $\dfrac{1}{4}$.